With the continuous development of liquid crystal technology and other flat panel display technology, the application of flat panel display devices in people's daily production and life is more and more widely.
In the present design of the flat panel display device, in order to improve the uniformity of the active area, AA of the flat panel display device, a dummy circuit is usually constructed in the peripheral area of the flat panel display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the dummy circuit includes a plurality of dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . , DSm′, a plurality of dummy data lines DD1′, . . . , DDn′, and a plurality of thin film transistors, the dummy scanning lines and the dummy scanning lines intersecting to form a plurality of pixel regions, the pixel regions include dummy pixel electrodes. In order to make the steps such as exposure and etching more uniform, there is an outer dummy data line DDn′ in the dummy data lines, the outer dummy data line DDn′ is the outermost dummy data line (the AA area is defined as the inner side, away from the AA area is defined as the outer side, and is the rightmost dummy data line in FIG. 1), the projections of all the dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . , DSm′ intersect with the outer dummy data line DDn′ in the horizontal plane, that is, the distance between the projection of the dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . , DSm′ and the outer dummy data line DDn′ in the horizontal plane is 0, and the right end of the dummy scanning lines extends rightwardly (or outwardly) beyond the outer dummy data line. Since the density of the metal film in the edge region of the panel is relatively large, a large amount of static electricity easily occurs during the manufacturing process. Since the end portions (the right end) of the dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . , DSm′ are pointed ends, a large amount of static electricity is accumulated to the end portion of the dummy scanning lines, and a portion of the dummy scanning line not far from the end portion overlaps with the outer dummy data line DDn′, so that the insulating layers between the dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . DSm′ and the outer dummy data line DDn′ may easily be damaged when the end portions of the dummy scanning lines DS1′. . . , DSm′ are performing electrostatic discharge, as a result, the dummy scanning lines DS1′, . . . , DSm′ and the outer dummy data line DDn′ are short, causing abnormalities such as vertical bright lines or poor display.